El poder del Fútbol
by Chacalanime
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde el ultimo partido de aquel maravilloso Raimon,el Inazuma de Mark consiguió ganarlo todo. El equipo a cambiado mucho desde aquel partido. Una nueva generación de jugadores ha llegado y de nuevo pasa por una mala racha, van ultimos en la liga y quieren cerrar el equipo,¿conseguiran salvar de nuevo al club y llevarlo a lo más alto? Historia de OC S
1. Chapter 0: Prologo

****Buenas hoy voy a publicar este fic de Inazuma. Es mi primer fic sobre este anime. Para empezar quiero decir que esta basado en la primera parte de Inazuma,sin contar con el Go ni el Chrono Stone. En él introduzco mis propios personajes a la historia. Los primeros capitulos son algo cortos.

**prologo**

-Han pasado ya algunos años desde el ultimo partido de aquel maravilloso Raimon,el inazuma de Mark consiguió proclamarse campeón y ganarlo todo ;sin embargo poco a poco el equipo se fue debilitando,al principio todos los buenos jugadores querían venir aqui,pero los demás equipos hicieron lo posible para llevarse a los jugadores y poco a poco el equipo fue perdiendo fuerza,los jugadores buenos ya no querían venir aqui y finalmente el equipo quedó desolado. Ahora vamos ultimos en la clasificación de la liga- Eran los pensamientos de una chica que se encontraba en el banquillo del campo de fútbol del Raimon,mirando jugar a los futbolistas del instituto,a juzgar por las ropas que llevaba debía ser gerente del equipo.

-Aqui pasamela- El jugador llevaba en la espalda el dorsal número 9,tenía el pelo de punta perfectamente alineado y además llevaba el brazalete del capitán del equipo. Otro jugador el número 7 uno bajito y con una cresta le lanzó el balón pero este sobrevoló su cabeza y se fue por la banda fuera del campo,el 9 pareció enfurecerse bastante ante el mal pase de su compañero

-No conseguimos dar ni siquiera un maldito pase bien- Apretó los puños con rabia,no era la primera vez que les sucedía ,ni sería la ultima

-Estamos pasando una racha muy mala,nuestro equipo no ha ganado un solo partido desde hace ya más de un año y como este año siga así ya serán dos,el director y el presidente de la junta escolar empiezan a plantearse cerrar el equipo- La chica recordaba aquel desagradable momento que había sucedido días atrás.

-Pero...¡No puedes cerrar el equipo!,por favor no- El capitán se encontraba junto a la chica en el despacho del director,delante de él estaban este y el Presidente de la junta. La chica nunca había visto en ese estado al chico,estaba realmente desesperado

-No podemos permitirnos tener un equipo así,somos el Raimon. Sé que anteriormente el equipo de fútbol del Raimon consiguió grandes logros y le estamos agradecidos,pero esos tiempos ya pasaron si la cosa no cambia,nos veremos obligados a disolver el equipo

-Pero...- El capitan parecía desolado

-Mira yo también soy un fan del fútbol y me cuesta decirlo... Asique hos daremos una oportunidad. Si conseguis una sola victoria,de aqui al final de la liga no cerraremos el club- A pesar de las palabras del Presidente el jugador no parecía nada feliz. El presidente de la junta escolar señaló la puerta y el número 9 salió con la chica,una vez fuera golpeó con rabia la pared

-Es imposible que nuestro equipo gané ni un solo partido,estamos acabados- Era normal su desesperación,parecía imposible que algún equipo no fuese capaz de ganar ni un solo partido a lo largo de un año pero así era

-Pero Nick,no puedes rendirte,somos el Raimon

-No estoy de humor Kari,necesito estar solo y dar una vuelta- La chica le contempló mientras este con las manos en los bolsillos y herido en el corazón desaparecía entre los oscuros pasillos del instituto.

-Desde ese día su actitud no ha sido la misma,juega como si tuviese rabia,debe de estar pasandolo mal pero yo se que podemos ganar,solo necesitamos creer más en nosotros-En ese momento los arbustos que estaban al lado de la caseta de fútbol se movieron,la chica miró hacia allí y le pareció ver la silueta de un chico pero enseguida desapareció detrás de la caseta,centró su atención de nuevo en el juego. Aunque algo extraña por lo que acababa de ver

Un defensa el número 17,uno bajo y con gafas tenía la pelota cerca de su área,el número 9 se dirijió a él,este intentó correr con la pelota pero el 9 era más rápido y cuando llegó a su altura le quitó la pelota y se dirigió a la porteria contraria. Pisando el borde del área remató aunque su tiro se desvió una barbaridad de la porteria,el portero uno muy alto con el pelo afro,que no parecía enterarse de lo que pasaba,se lanzó a por ella a pesar de que no iva entre los 3 palos y a punto estuvo de darse contra el palo de la porteria

-Muy buena casi marcas gol,Nick-Dijo el número 17,el chico soltó un pequeño gruñido

-Ni tan siquiera me he acercado

-Bueno al menos has conseguido quitarme el balón- El 9 cerró los ojos mientras contenía su ira

-Timy,tú eres el peor jugador de todo el equipo,quitartela a ti no tiene mérito-El chico parecía ofendido con las palabras del capitán pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón

-¡Vale!,hacemos un pequeño descanso vamos a analizar las tácticas para el siguiente partido y luego seguimos- La voz de la chica detuvo el juego y los jugadores fueron a dentro de la caseta

-En cualquier caso,pase lo que pase vamos a luchar hasta el final por el equipo-Pensó la chica a la vez que cerró la puerta de la caseta con determinación,en ese momento a fuera los arbustos volvieron a moverse.


	2. Chapter 1: ¿Un nuevo jugador?

**Capitulo 1: ¿Un nuevo jugador?Renace la esperanza**

Dentro de la caseta los jugadores hablaban sobre las tacticas del siguiente partido. Aquella caseta que antaño había brillado como el sol,ahora estaba llena de polvo,como si indicase el estado en el que se encontraba el equipo

-Bien eso es todo,continuar con el entrenamiento y no hos canseis demasiado para el día del partido- Los jugadores escucharon los consejos que les daba la gerente,después abrieron la puerta y salieron. Todos menos Nick

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no servirá de nada,por mucho que nos esforcemos el equipo a llegado a su fin- Miró friamente a la chica,esta le sostuvo la mirada

-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos,por favor Nick el equipo te necesita- El chico dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada tristona,dio la espalda a la gerente y salió por la puerta alcanzando a sus compañeros. La chica se quedó sola en la caseta, su sombra se extendía por las paredes de esta gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se quedó completamente inmovil,¿estaban acabados? ella misma estaba empezando a dudar de que el equipo podía salvarse,no habían echo más que encajar resultados desastrosos uno trás otro y no parecía que nada fuese a cambiar,quizás era el momento de tirar la toalla. Entonces se fijo en que por una de las ventanas había un chico mirando,este se dio cuenta de que le habían descubierto y se intentó esconder agachandose.

-O no,maldición- Pensó e intentó salir corriendo doblando la esquina,pero al girar se chocó con la chica que había salido de la caseta a regañarle,ambos se levantaron del suelo

-Aagh,¿estas bien?- Dijo él,la chica se quedó observando al chico,tenía el pelo corto,de punta pero desordenado aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era la forma con la que la miraba con sus ojos marrones.A su vez el chico la contempló a ella,tenía el pelo corto y una bonita mirada de ojos azules.

-Lo siento,no quería molestar ya me voy- Dijo al ver que no decía nada,se marchó por un lado ante la atenta mirada de la chica que se mantuvo en silencio hasta que este se marchó de su vista

-Ese chico... Tenía la misma mirada que él... ¿Quién puede ser?- Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un jugador la llamó para que fuera al campo. La chica se dirigió al terreno de juego pero antes echo una ultima mirada en la dirección por la que el chico se había ido como esperando verle por ultima vez. Continuaron entrenando sin descanso aunque a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograban completar casi ninguna jugada,cosa que demostraba el desastroso nivel del equipo

Al día siguiente se encontraban ya en clase,la chica seguía preguntandose quién podía ser ese chico,por qué les había espiado y sobre todo no paraba de pensar en la mirada que tenía,cuando el profesor anunció algo.

-Desde hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno en clase,acaba de mudarse desde España ,presentate- El chico entró en clase y saludó con la mano.

-Pero si es él- Le reconoció al instante Kari

-Hola me llamó Meil,espero aprender vuestras costumbres y hacer muchos amigos- El chico hizo una reverencia como era habitual y en la clase se escuchó un murmullo,algunos jugadores del equipo de fútbol también se encontraban en el aula.

-Que mono- Comentaba una chica

-Seguro que le gustan los toros- Decía otro chico,cosas que no gustó mucho a Meil,ese topico de que por ser español tenía que gustarle los toros no le gustaba nada,aunque en realidad si le gustasen.

-¡Silencio!,bien sientate donde quieras vamos a proseguir con la clase- El chico se fue hacia el fondo,al pasar por la mesa de Kari le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue a un sitio libre que había en el fondo.

-Los feudos eran pequeños territorios en los que reinaba un rey feudal,¿quién sabe cómo se llamaba el tratado por el cual los nobles juraban lealtad eterna a su soberano?¿Kari?

-¿Le gustará el fútbol?¿Por qué sino iva a espiar en la caseta? Luego le preguntaré,estoy segura de que ese chico es lo que necesita nuestro equipo. Aunque no tiene pinta de ser futbolista

-¡Kari!- La voz del profesor debió de oirse hasta en la clase de al lado

-Si-si profesor- Algunos alumnos empezaron a reirse,entre ellos Meil

-Haz el favor de atender en clase

-Lo siento profesor,no volverá a pasar

Al terminar las clases Meil salió disparado antes de que le diera tiempo a la chica de decirle nada

-O no debo darme prisa- La chica salió corriendo también de la clase.

-Valla se me ha olvidado un libro- Se rascó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta al ver que le faltaba y al doblar la esquina chocó bruscamente con la chica de nuevo. Ambos se levantaron con la cabeza dolorida

-Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así- El chico volvió a sonreir

-Será lo mejor para nuestras cabezas

-Bueno me tengo que ir he olvidado el libro de mates

-Espera antes de que te vallas me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte al equipo de fútbol

-¿En serio? La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de unirme pero no me atrevía a preguntar

-Genial hoy tenemos partido ven si quieres a ver que tal y ya mañana te entrenas con el equipo

-De acuerdo allí estaré,luego nos vemos- El chico salió corriendo hacia la clase de nuevo ante la mirada de la chica,que parecía sorprendida de lo poco que le había costado convencer al chico.

-¡¿Qué?!- Los jugadores del Raimon parecían sorprendidos ante la noticia,era normal ya que hacia un año que no se unía nadie nuevo al club,se encontraban en la caseta preparandose para el partido

-¿Has conseguido fichar al chico ese que ha venido de España?- Nick parecía confundido pero a la vez contento

-Pues sí,como manager del equipo mi labor es fichar a los mejores jugadores,el otro día le pillé espiando en la caseta y supuse que le gustaría unirse

-Un jugador de España,se dice que España tiene la mejor liga del mundo,un jugador venido de ese pais debe de ser muy bueno- Timmy observaba una revista de fútbol donde venían datos de la liga española

-Sí es tan bueno como dices entonces ya no te necesitaremos en el equipo- El número 17 se pusó bastante triste ante las risas del número 7

-Que cruel eres Diler- El resto de jugadores se echaron a reir

-Bueno,ya basta el partido empieza dentro de 10 minutos,el Montain ya nos metió 8 goles en su campo,debemos estar concentrados para ganar- La gerente parecía querer poner orden pero en el fondo estaba tan contenta o más que los jugadores

-No importa cuantos goles nos marquen,saldremos a darlo todo en este partido y conseguiremos salvar al Raimon- Tras el discurso del capitan todos respondieron con un sí y salieron al campo

-Sabía que ese chico era lo que el equipo necesitaba,todavia no le hemos visto jugar y ya ha conseguido devolverle la confianza a todo el equipo


	3. Chapter 2: Frustación

**Capitulo 2: Frustación. La verdad sobre Meil**

-Soy Chester Horse nieto y una vez más me dispongo a retransmitir este partido y junto a mí un antiguo jugador de uno de los dos equipos que se enfrenta hoy,ya retirado,Jude Sharp- El comentarista se encontraba en el borde del campo junto al antiguo mediocentro del Raimon explicando pequeñas curiosidades mientras los jugadores se prepraraban para el partido

-Hola un día más,creo que hoy nos espera un partido interesante- Jude Sharp estaba bastante viejo debido al paso de los años pero aún consevaba su capa que llevaba a todos lados,no se podía decir lo mismo de sus gafas que ya no tenía.

-¿Qué puedes decirnos del Raimon?

-Como ya le hemos visto hacer sale con una formación de 4-4-2 una formación defensiva que ha usado recientemente en muchos partidos debido a su bajo nivel de equipo,hoy no será un partido fácil para ellos- Si,era una formación bastante distinta a la que solía usar el equipo cuando él jugaba,pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces

-Interesante,hablanos ahora del Montain

-Es un equipo con un gran poder fisico,el echo de entrenar en las montañas les hace tener esa fortaleza y resistencia,además su increible formación en montaña con un 4-3-2-1 los hace más terribles todavia,creo que el Raimon tendrá que jugar muy bien sus cartas para poder atravesar su defensa

Por su parte los jugadores ya parecían concentrados en el partido,Nick estaba buscando a alguien por la grada hasta que por fin lo encontró,Meil estaba en el fondo apoyado sobre una columna esperando a que el partido comenzase.

-Observa y mira como jugamos- Pensaba el chico mientras sonreía hacia las gradas. El de las gradas parecía entender perfectamente lo que el 9 estaba pensando.

-Valla volvemos a vernos Nick,esta vez no tendremos piedad- La voz provenía de el capitán del Montain,el número 10,un chico algo robusto y fuerte,con el pelo muy cortito.

-Roco esta vez será distinto,nuestro equipo ha recuperado la confianza y por ello ganaremos- Nick confiaba plenamente en su equipo y volvía a sonreir,cosa que no había echo desde hacia ya bastante tiempo y le gustaba sentirse de nuevo lleno de energia

-¿Ganarnos? Tendreis suerte si sois capaces de tirar una vez a puerta y ¿qué es lo que hos ha echo recuperar la confianza?- Nick sonrió ante la pregunta mientras Roco le miraba extrañado

-Todo a su tiempo

-El partido esta a punto de comenzar,el Raimon será quien de inicio al encuentro- El comentarista parecía entusiasmado. El arbitro pitó y el partido comenzó cuando Diler le pasó el balón a Nick,enseguida apareció delante de él Roco

-Veamos lo que puedes hacer canijo,¡Bloque Montaña!- Extendió los brazos haciendo un amplio triangulo. Entonces su cuerpo pareció convertirse en una montaña que crecía en tamaño y extensión hasta que acabó chocando contra el 9 del Raimon,quitandole la pelota. Cuando el balón entró en contacto con sus botas inició una rápida entrada al campo del Raimon seguida por todos los jugadores de su equipo sin romper su formación de montaña

-Dijistes que esta vez no iva a ser tan fácil pero no he notado la difencia- El capitán del Montain se burlaba de Nick que aún se encontraba en el suelo

-¡Maldita seá Bob,Dan pararle!- El número 6 uno bastante alto o Bob y el 14 uno bajito y con el pelo largo se lanzaron con una entrada ante la señal del 9. Roco las superó de un salto y dio un pase atrás

-Demasiado fácil- El balón llegó al número 7 y rápidamente el Montian siguió sorteando jugadores con sus pases,llegando hasta el área del Raimon.

-El Raimon tiene problemas para detener al Montain-Observaba Chester. El esferico volvió al capitán trás una magnifica jugada del equipo entero

-No pasarás- Delante de él se encontraba el número 7 del Raimon

-¿Tú me lo vas impedir?- El capitán hizo un caño al jugador y se plantó delante de la porteria

-¡Maldición!- Dijo Nick que se encontraba demasiado lejos todavia como para alcanzar a su rival

-No utilizaré ni mi supertecnica de disparo- Roco lanzó un tiro normal pero el portero distraido se lanzó hacia el otro lado frente a los gritos de su equipo y sin remedio el balón entró en la porteria

-Gooooooool,el Montain se adelanta nada más comenzar el partido

-Maldita sea,¿por qué? ya hemos recuperado la confianza pero aun así nuestro equipo tiene un nivel muy bajo... Pero no nos rendiremos esto no ha echo nada más que empezar y por muchos goles que nos marquen lucharemos hasta el final y haremos todo lo posible- Nick intentaba dar animos a su equipo,al igual que la gerente que no paraba de gritarles.

El partido se puso en marcha de nuevo pero el Montain volvió a hacerse con la bola enseguida y el Raimon no tuvo más remedio que dedicarse a defender con todas sus fuerzas,un esfuerzo que los fue agotando poco a poco,cada jugada que intentaba era bloqueada y contrarrestada con un nuevo ataque. El primer tiempo paso volando.

-Gooool,el Montain vuelve a marcar y el arbitro pita el final del primer tiempo,¿cómo ves el partido Jude?

-Como ya adelante el Raimon debía jugar muy bien sus cartas,sin embargo su bajo nivel le esta pasando factura- Por su parte Meil estaba rabioso en las gradas,el resultado no le gustaba nada

-Creo que con esto he visto suficiente,debo corresponder a mi equipo- Pensó y se fue de las gradas andando con las manos en los bolsillos. Abajo en el campo los jugadores estaban sentados recuperando el aliento. Nick miró al marcador,0-3,no estaba contento con el resultado,luego dirigió un vistazo al las gradas y vio que Meil se había ido

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- El jugador parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y Kari pensó que estaba algo desanimado.

-Animo,hos estais esforzando al maximo y eso es lo que cuenta,conseguiremos salvar al Raimon- La gerente consiguió transmitir sus fuerzas al jugador con el número 9 que sonrió y se puso de pie

-Venga chicos a luchar hasta el final,por muy dificil que este el partido debemos luchar los 45 minutos que quedan- Alzó el puño y el resto de los jugadores lo alzaron con él,al otro lado Roco observaba todo

-Van perdiendo 0-3 y aun así mantienen una sonrisa y la esperanza,¿qué les habra echo adquirir esa confiaza?- El número 3 del Montain se encontraba a su lado

-Además debemos reconocer que en este partido han jugado mejor,no estan a nuestro nivel pero han defendido firmemente la porteria- El segundo tiempo estaba a punto de empezar y los jugadores se prepararon para saltar al campo,no iva a ser fácil pero el Raimon confiaba en sus posibilidades y el segundo tiempo arrancó...

Horas después el partido ya había acabado. Como era de esperar el Raimon perdió por 0-6,Nick se encontraba en la ribera del rio,siempre iva allí cuando perdían un partido,pero esta vez a pesar de haber perdido aplastantemente el encuentro estaba feliz

-Ese chico nos ha animado mucho,incluso sin llegar a jugar. Si puede hacer eso sin estar presente,con él en el campo no puedo imaginarme cómo de bueno seremos,seremos los mejores- El chico tiraba algunos tiros a la porteria del campo,en ese momento vio pasar a alguien. Se trataba de Meil,estaba bastante sucio cubierto de barro y llevaba una pelota en la mano,Nick no le dijo nada y este se marchó sin darse cuenta de que su nuevo capitán se encontraba a escasos metros de él,pero este entendió lo que había pasado

-Asique por eso se fue del campo,fue a entrenar- Cada vez estaba más entusiasmado con la idea,había luz al final del tunel y ese chico era la clave de todo. Después el también se fue a casa con una sonrisa,mañana sería un día importante

Al día siguiente todos acudieron pronto al entrenamiento,nadie quería perderse el debut del Español sin embargo este fue el que más tardo en llegar

-¿Viene o no viene?- Preguntaba Timmy,todos estaban impacientes por ver el nivel del nuevo y Timmy no era una excepción. Por fin apareció y fue al centro junto al resto de jugadores

-Todos le conoceis y como dije antes aqui esta el nuevo- La gerente le presentó al grupo y este hizo una reverencia como saludo

-Eso del nuevo no me gusta,en fin ¿qué dorsales estan libres?- Preguntó el chico,Kari sonrió de forma nerviosa,la verdad es que al no apuntarse nuevos jugadores en todo este tiempo solo había un dorsal en condiciones de usarse

-Lo cierto es que solo tenemos disponible el número 15- La chica le dio el dorsal y el chico se lo pusó delante de todos,por supuesto la chica se dio la vuelta sonrojada ante las carcajadas de alguno de los fútbolistas

-Te queda muy bien,oye,¿cómo es el fútbol en España?- Preguntó Timmy,siempre con la revista de fútbol en la mano. Estaba ansioso por aprender cosas del fútbol de ese pais

-Es algo maravilloso,vallas donde vallas la gente lo juega,siempre tienes alguien con quien practicar. Por eso allí tienen ese nivel tan bueno,todos juegan con todos- Los otros chicos parecían maravillados con lo que le contaba el 15. Pero faltaba algo,alguien a quien debía conocer pero que no estaba allí. El chico miró al baquillo en busca de alguien bastante importante en un equipo,pero no le encontró.

-No veo al entrenador,¿dónde esta?- De nuevo los jugadores pusieron esa mirada,como si fuesen cosas de las que no querían hablar pero de las que se debía hablar para ser un buen equipo

-Lo cierto es que solo viene en los partidos y además casi como de espectador... Es un entrenador algo raro y quizás esa seá una de las causas de nuestro bajo nivel- Nick parecía de nuevo furioso mientras hablaba,apartó la mirada del chico para que no le viese en ese estado

-Bueno por muy bajo que seá vuestro nivel siempre podemos jugar al fútbol,dejame ver vuestras supertecnicas -Al decir la palabra supertecnica,un silencio se hizo en el equipo. Una vez más el chico pudó ver aquella mirada de odio en el 9 que el resto de jugadores compartían. El silencio se alargó,el chico no parecía comprender lo que pasaba.

-¿No te distes cuenta en el partido? No tenemos ninguna supertecnica- La gerente también estaba algo tocada con el asunto,el chico lejos de compartir la pena que le rodeaba,sonrió

-Entonces debemos esforzarnos para mejorar y completar algunas- El capitán estaba algo extrañado por su reacción,¿qué clase de persona era? No parecía que nada le afectará,era como si solo viese el lado bueno de las cosas,quizás esa era otra de las razones por la que el equipo iva a desaparecer,debían recuperar la esperanza. Esperanza que ese chico tenía en ellos. El entrenamiento debía empezar.

-Veamos lo que sabes hacer- Dijo Nick ,el chico sonrió de nuevo desafiante y vio que Timmy había sacado un balón de la cesta de pelotas,corrió hacia él e intentó quitarselo pero este con un simple giró lo esquivó haciendo que chocase contra la cesta de las pelotas tirandolas todas

-No puede ser- Dijo perplejo el capitán. No,no podía ser quizás había sido una coincidencia pero no podía ser tan malo,el chico se pusó en pie

-Valla que fallo más tonto- Fue hasta otro esferico e intentó patearlo,pero fallo y se calló hacia atrás,el resto de jugadores parecían furiosos aunque este enfado paso rápidamente a desesperación pero el chico no sabía por qué,no sabía que esos jugadores vieron en él la unica salvación del equipo,no sabía que en el partido del día anterior se habían esforzado tanto por que creían en él. Nick se plantó delante de él,parecía bastante furioso y lo estaba,las ultimas esperanzas de salvar al equipo estaban depositadas en ese chico,pero siendo como era de malo jamás podrían salvar al equipo y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa

-Vete del equipo- Sus frias palabras cayeron sobre el número 15 como el peso de una lapida,¿ya había acabado todo para él?


	4. Chapter 3: La determinación del nuevo

****Bueno aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo,solo queria aclarar una cosa. Esta historia ocurriría cuando la mayoria de jugadores del Raimon estuviesen retirados ya. Doy gracias a los reviews.

**Capitulo 3:La determinación del nuevo. Un partido contra viejos rivales**

Meil no podía creerse lo que acababa de oir,no llevaba ni un día en el equipo y ya querían echarle. Ciertamente no parecía tener ningún talento para el fútbol pero él no iva a rendirse tan fácilmente

-Pe... Pero no podeis echarme acabo de entrar en el equipo- Se defendió el chico,el 9 seguía mirandole con cara de pocos amigos,no podía ni imaginarse cómo el chico se había atrevido apuntarse al equipo sin saber ni tan siquiera chutar una pelota,¿qué esperaba con ese nivel?

-Ni tan siquiera eres capaz de quitarle el balón a Timmy y es el peor jugador del equipo,crees que de verdad mereces estar en el equipo?- Las palabras del capitán eran muy duras,incluso a él mismo le dolía decirlas,pero debía hacerlo por el equipo y en el fondo para devolver a Meil a la realidad,miró de reojo al jugador mencionado antes,también parecía un poco deprimido pero él no podía hacer nada ahora- Es más no creo que ni tan siquiera seas realmente español,es imposible que un jugador que venga de este pais sea tan malo- Por primera vez parecía que el capitán había echo brecha en el orgullo del jugador que parecía desolado,practicamente se había metido con todo lo que representaba al chico. Apretó los puños mientras miraba al suelo,por un momento parecía que iva a echar a correr o incluso atacar al capitán pero volvió la vista al frente con firmeza

-Lo cierto es... Que si soy español,sin embargo yo no jugaba al fútbol. Nunca me invitaban a jugar y me daba vergüenza pedirselo a los otros chicos,yo siempre les miraba sin participar en el juego por eso esta es la primera vez que me dejan jugar en un equipo y no pienso renunciar a ello tan fácilmente,me gusta el fútbol y no voy a renunciar a él- El jugador se había puesto delante de Nick,que le miraba friamente. Sin decir nada le derribó de un puñetazo ante la sorpresa del 15 que no pudo hacer otra cosa que encajar el golpe y caer de espaldas. Estaba furioso pero ante todo herido,Meil era un estupido,¿por qué,por qué no se iva y les dejaba en paz? Esa estupida mirada suya,quizás con esto les dejaría en paz

-¡Miranos bien,¿no ves que somos el peor equipo de la liga con diferencia?! ¿Crees que aqui podrás aprender a jugar al fútbol?- Toda la rabia contenida en el jugador estaba siendo liberada de golpe-¡Ni tan siquiera somos capaces de ganar un solo partido y tú eres el peor de nosotros ¿No te das cuenta de que estamos acabados?!- Lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del jugador,mientras el otro le comteplaba desde el suelo,se limpió la sangre que le salía del labio prodrucida por el potente golpe del 9 y se pusó en pie

-Eso no me importa,me da igual si tú piensas eso,para mí lo importante es que puedo jugar al fútbol,no importa si somos buenos o malos,lo importante es no rendirse nunca y seguir luchando- Las palabras del 15 sorprendieron al capitán que le dió la espalda mientras se secaba las lagrimas. De nuevo esa pregunta volvió a su cabeza. ¿Por qué ese chico actuaba así? Quizás debía dejarle estar en el equipo,no,debía echarle

-No puedo permitirte que seas un jugador de nuestro equipo

-Por favor,no quiero dejar el equipo- Le rogó el español y por unos segundos se formó un silencio. El chico miró a los otros jugadores. Estos a su vez evitaban mirarle directamente,nadie quería compartir esa mirada que tanto daño estaba causando,igual que si fuese aquel monstruo mitologico de cuya mirada se decía que convertía en piedra.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte- Dijo de repente el capitán. Una sonrisa volvió a formarse en la cara del nuevo- Pero no como jugador,como gerente- Nick volvió a girarse y miró de cara al chico,Quería ver cómo reaccionaba ante esto. Meil se lo pensó un poco. Esto no era lo que él quería,él quería jugar, pero para ello debía aguantar,sabía que no conseguiría sacarle nada más a Nick y quizás si practicaba un poco podría incorporarse al equipo

-Esta bien- El número 9 sonrió aunque para sus adentros estaba un poco dolido por que el chico seguía con esa misma actitud- Pero con una condición,quiero que me dejes entrenar. Ya que no puedo hacerlo con el equipo quiero que me dejes hacerlo cuando termineis los entrenamientos,los días que no entreneis y cuando no tenga nada que hacer- El capitán se pusó serio,miró a sus compañeros de equipo,quizás se estaba pasando y al fin y al cabo eso no le iva a causar ningún problema al equipo ``Por favor,dale una oportunidad Nick´´ Pudó leer en los ojos de Kari

-Mientras no nos molestes por mi no hay problema

Y así fue como el fichaje más prometedor que había tenido el Raimon en todo el año,también era verdad que había sido el unico que se había unido al equipo,acabó como gerente de este.

El tiempo fue pasando semana a semana y poco a poco todos se acostumbraron a la presencia del nuevo,sin embargo el equipo seguía sin ganar ningún partido y los jugadores parecían cada vez más desesperados.

/

-Tuya Bob- El 7 le mandó el balón al defensa con el dorsal 6 pero este no fue capaz de cojerlo. Los chicos se estaban preparando para el siguiente partido,ya solo quedaban dos partidos por disputar y el Raimon no había ganado ningún partido todavia,solo les quedaban dos oportunidades más de salvar al equipo,pero casi todos daban ya por seguro el cierre del club. Meil entrenaba con un balón fuera del campo ante la atenta mirada de la gerente del club. Había seguido con la misma actitud desde el primer día,sin embargo Nick seguía sin darle una oportunidad.

-Meil,a pesar de todo has venido aqui cada día desde que entraste al equipo a ayudarme como gerente y cuando han terminado de entrenar siempre te quedas hasta la noche practicando,además los días que el equipo no entrena vienes tú solo a entrenar y animas y ayudas al equipo cuando tienen partido a pesar de perderlo.- Recordaba la chica,ya que algunas veces había estado espiando al chico,o le había visto entrenando al pasar por el campo- Sigo pensando que eres lo que el equipo necesita solo tienes que tener una oportunidad. Después de todo sigo viendo en ti esa misma mirada. La mirada que tenía el antiguo capitán del Raimon,Mark Evans- La chica no apartaba casi la vista del chico,su mirada hacia este había cambiado completamente,empezaba a sentir cosas por el chico que solo había sentido hacia tiempo por el capitán

/

Mientras aquello ocurría. En otro instituto,un jugador con los ojos verdes,con el pelo a media altura,moreno,bastante desordenado,con unas gafas bastante raras que llevaba en el pelo y con el dorsal 10. Practicaba tirandole tiros a un portero,este apenas podía pararlos y le estaban causando algunas heridas. Se encontraba en un campo dentro de un recinto y la luz de algunos focos les iluminaban mientras entrenaban

-¡Ya vale,para por favor!- El portero parecía indispuesto para terminar el entrenamiento pero el otro jugador sonreía mientras seguía chutando. Sin embargo el guardameta no podía irse,sabía que era mejor quedarse y aguantar antes que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de avandonar el campo. Entonces otro jugador uno con una diadema en el pelo y dorsal 3 apareció atravesando la puerta que daba al campo y rápidamente se acercó a este

-Espero que seá importante para interrumpir mi entrenamiento- Sí,tenía que seguir practicando si quería ser el mejor

-Solo quería recordarte que mañana nos enfrentamos a nuestros antiguos rivales el Raimon,aunque ya hayamos ganado la liga por puntos al no haber perdido ningún partido pensé que te interesaría recordarlo- El jugador estaba algo nervioso,no sabía si había echo bien al interrumpir el entrenamiento de su capitán. Sabía más que de sobra lo que le había pasado a otros antes,pero se sintió aliviado al ver que este sonreía

-¿Aún no a desaparecido ese equipucho después de todo lo que le hicimos?- El jugador se rió- Habrá que acabar entonces con ellos en el siguiente partido y demostrar la supremacia de la Royal Academy- Dijo y disparó un ultimo tiro al portero, que apenas se había movido e intentaba ponerse en pie. El remate le derribó por completo.


	5. Chapter 4: Brecha en el equipo

**Capitulo 4:Brecha en el doloroso partido**

En cuanto se enteró de la notica,fue corriendo hasta el hospital,no podía ser verdad lo que le acababan de decir. Es cierto que él no había jugado ningún partido y sabía perfectamente el nivel que su equipo tenía,pero era imposible que su equipo hubiera perdido así. Todo había empezado hacia media hora,el Raimon tenía partido contra la Royal,pero Meil no les había acompañado,tenían que jugar fuera de casa y ya que se acercaba el final de la liga el prefería quedarse para entrenar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía,ya lo había echo en dos o tres ocasiones. Ya que si quería poder jugar en el equipo tenía que entrenar a fondo.

-¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué no puedo jugar en el equipo?!- El chico descargaba su ira lanzando balones con fuerza hacia la porteria. Había seguido con la misma actitud y el pensaba que el capitán debía de haberle dado alguna oportunidad de jugar,sin emabrgo no lo había ehco. ¿Por qué ? En ese momento sonó su móvil,era una llamada de Kari

-Meil ven ahora mismo al hospital,el equipo a perdido el partido en 10 minutos,te necesitamos aqui,no hay tiempo para darte detalles,solo te diré que algunos jugadores han acabado lesionados

-Pero... ¿Cómo ha...- Antes de que le dierá tiempo a terminar la chica ya había colgado,asique recojió todo los balones lo más rápido que pudo y se dirijió al hospital. Al llegar allí preguntó por la habitación en recepción y subió hasta la planta donde se encontraba. Fuera se encontraban algunos padres de los jugadores,así como el entrenador,los saludó y sin más entró dentro.

En su interior,se encontró con una desagradable imagen,algunos jugadores se encontraban en las camillas,algunos de ellos suplentes como Timmy. Todos los jugadores que no habían sido lesionados se encontraban allí,incluido Kari.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó el chico,Nick le miró con cara de desprecio. Cosa que sorprendió al chico,él no había echo nada para uqe le mirase así.

-Si hubieras estado allí como debias lo sabrias- El capitán en el fondo sabía que aunque él hubiera estado,nada hubiera cambiado,pero estaba demasiado destrozado como para pararse a pensar en eso ahora,se levantó y salió por la puerta chocando contra el hombro del español,el resto de jugadores le siguió sin dirigirle la mirada al chico. Kari también iva a salir por la puerta cuando el chico la agarró de la mano

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Repitió. Ella no dijo nada se quedó en silencio mirandole y empezó a llorar. Logró soltarse,marchandose por la puerta. Meil no comprendía lo que pasaba asique se acercó a Timmy,este le dió la espalda girandose sobre la camilla. ¿Por qué estaban tan furiosos con él si no había echo nada?

-Timmy,tú también no. Por favor,he venido hasta aqui,siempre he ido a los entrenamientos,siempre hos he apoyado,no puedes hacerme esto,solo dime,¿qué ha pasado?- Sus palabras parecieron convencer al número 17 que se dio la vuelta y empezó a contarle todo desde el principio.

/

-Aqui esta Chester y a mi lado el incansable Jude,creo que una vez más nos gustaría saber qué opina de los equipos

-Bueno,primero quiero saludar un día más,hoy empezaré por analizar al local. La Royal es un equipo temible,la mayoria de los equipos que han jugado contra él han acabado lesionados,su estilo de juego no es que seá un estilo muy bonito,pero es eficaz que al parecer es lo que le importa a este equipo. Recuerdo que cuando yo jugaba en esta escuela nuestro fútbol era exactamente igual que este- Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras reflexionaba sobre cierto jugador de este equipo

-Max. ¿Qué estas haciendo? Debes darte cuenta de que este no es el camino y si es necesario yo me ocuparé de eso- Trás esto continuó con su analisis

-Además de su gran fuerza,su sistema de juego con un 4-2-4 les convierte en un equipo muy ofensivo,veremos como escapa de esta el Raimon

-El Raimon,vuelve a salir con la misma formación que le hemos visto durante toda la liga,su ya conocido 4-4-2,aunque lo más seguro es que esta formación no aguante mucho- Mientras los comentaristas hablaban. El capitán del equipo local,el número 10,el jugador que el otro día entrenaba con el portero,se acercó directamente a Nick.

-Una vez más parece que nos enfrentamos pero no te lo pondremos fácil,Max Sharp- Dijo este al ver al de la Royal sonriendo y le ofreció la mano,incluso sabíendo las cosas que se decían de él y su destructiva forma de jugar. El otro jugador no le prestó atención y este la retiró.

-Escucha,en este partido te enseñaremos que la escoria no debe intentar jugar a este deporte. Creo que a pesar de la lesiones de la otra vez no habeis aprendido la lección,pero no te preocupes en este partido hos la dejaremos bien clara- El jugador le dió entonces la espalda a el 9 que estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir y se marchó,aunque Nick pudó ver una sonrisa que no le gusto nada en su cara. La misma que vio en su entrenador al mirar al banqullo de la Royal.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Pensó y después se fue al banquillo,sus jugadores observaban calentar a los del equipo contrario y parecían asustados. El nivel del mejor equipo del pais era algo impresionante de ver a pesar de que solo se estaban preparando para el partido y solo de pensar en cómo jugarían en serio ya le quitaba los animos a cualquiera

-Co... Como juegan- Se le escapó a Diler,el resto asintió. Nick que vio aquello se plantó delante de ellos con una sonrisa

-Vamos,que somos el Raimon,nuestro equipo ha sido capaz de ganarle a la Royal otras veces,nosotros debemos recojer ese legado y ganar por ellos- Los jugadores parecieron animarse algo y se pusieron a calentar. Por fin arrancó el partido,una vez más sacaba el Raimon,Diler se la pasó a Nick y miró a Max que sonreía. Este empezó a moverse con una velocidad increible y le quitó el esferico al capitán antes de que pudiera moverse

-Imposible- Dijo este cayendo al suelo. Ni siquiera sabía como había pasado todo,el jugador avanzó por el campo hasta que le salió un contrario al paso,volvió a sonreir y le lanzó la pelota al cuerpo intencionadamente. El jugador cayó al suelo y el número 10 lejos de avanzar,pasó atras,al número 5 este tiró contra otro jugador y volvió a pasarla

-¿Qué fútbol es este? No es como el de la otra vez- Dijo Bob antes de caer derribado por un pelotazo, Max rió

-Esto no es nuestro fútbol,solo estamos castigando a la escoria que se cree capaz de desafiarnos- Dijo y remató un nuevo balón que se dirijió hacia la cara del 6,pero apareció Nick y logró despejarla hacia un defensa,no sin recibir un duro balonazo y caer duramente contra el suelo

-¡Capitán!- Exclamó el defensa al que acababa de pasar, distrayéndose del juego y Max aprovechó para recuperar el balón con una rápida y dura entrada que derribó al jugador

-Menuda entrada,eso no es que digamos un juego bonito- Dijo el comentarista,pero el jugador no podía levantarse,se había llevado la mano a la pierna y parecía realmente dolorido. El arbitro paró el juego obligando al capitán de la Royal a echar el balón fuera del terreno de juego. Tuvieron que llevarse al defensa en camilla y ser sustituido por otro jugador del Raimon. El equipo se vio obligado a devolverle el balón a sus rivales a pesar de lo que acababan de hacer a uno de los suyos.

-Que entrada más sucia,podía haber recuperado sin más el balón. Esta claro que no han venido solo a ganar,quieren destrozarnos pero como capitán no lo permitiré- Pensaba el 9,se había olvidado del partido por un segundo y dandose cuenta de ello buscó el balón que seguía en posesión de Max. Entonces a pesar de estar situado a cierta distancia del área el número 10 de la Royal remató a porteria,el tiro llevaba una extraordinaria potencia y el portero no tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de que este chocase bruscamente contra su cara metiendole dentro de la porteria y dejandole dolorido.

-Gooool la Royal se adelanta con una jugada de su capitán

-Podias haber rematado hacia los lados,no era necesario que golpeases a nuestro portero- Le dijo Nick furioso,para contener su ira apetaba fuertemente los puños de sus manos.

-Si no te gusta nuestra forma de jugar retirate ahora que puedes- El 10 sonreía mientras se iva a su campo para que el Raimon pudiera sacar.

-Esta me la vas a pagar- Pensó Nick y pusó el balón en juego pasando a Bob,los jugadores de la Royal se metieron en el campo del Raimon a un velocidad de vértigo y cuando este pasó el balón consiguieron interceptar el pase y empezaron a rematar contra los jugadores una vez más.

-No,no lo hagais-Dijo Nick que estaba sufirendo mientras veía caer uno a uno a sus jugadores

-¡He dicho que pareis!- Gritó y se lanzó a por el balón logrando tocarla y enviarla al número 3,Tobias. Un jugador grande como un muro pero con una debil personalidad

-¡Maldita seas!- El 11 de la Royal parecía furioso por haber perdido el balón

-Recuperarlo ahora,debemos enseñarles de una vez que luchar es inutil- Dijo el lider señalando el esferico,dos jugadores se lanzaron a por el balón haciendo otra dura entrada que derribó al defensa y le hizo dar una voltereta antes de caer al suelo malherido

-Menudo juego esta imponiendo la Royal,no paran de machacar al Raimon una y otra vez,creo que deberían dedicarse más a marcar goles que en intentar jugar así

-Es inutil,yo se lo que sienten,se sienten los más fuertes y mientras así seá seguirán comportandose así- Jude parecía furioso consigo mismo,él sabía el daño que era capaz de hacer este estilo de juego,entonces miró al banquillo del equipo local,especialmente a su entrenador que sonreía alegremente pese a la paliza que sus jugadores estaban imponiendo al Raimon

-Todo esto es culpa tuya,Hokiro te aseguro que no te saldras con la tuya,no importa cuanto me cueste. Conseguiré detenerte- Pensó el antiguo centrocampista del Raimon.

En el terreno de juego se llevaba acabo otra sustitución,Tobias no podía continuar jugando. Se puso la pelota de nuevo en juego,otra vez para la Royal y con una orden de su capitán,los jugadores se pusieron al rededor de Nick,este se vio sorprendido.

-Rindete ahora- El capitán indicó que tirarán al jugador y empezaron a rematar contra este una y otra vez,el balón rebotaba en su cuerpo y caía a los pies de otro jugador que volvía a tirar,hasta que cayó al suelo. El 10 sonrió,pero vio algo que le hizo borrar la sonrisa,el 9 empezó a levantarse de nuevo.

-So...soy el capitán del Raimon,equipo que antaño fue famoso por no rendirse nunca ¡Mientras todavia tengamos tiempo seguiré luchando!- Antes de que pudiese levantarse del todo Max le derribó de un pelotazo que hizo que el blaón volvierá a sus pies.

-Abre los ojos,ya estais acabado- Desde el suelo el 9 pudó ver como Dan,el número 14 se acercaba sin que el 10 se enterase.

-No... No estes tan seguro -El 14 logró quitarle la pelota a Max con una entrada por detrás pero antes de que pudiera alejarse con ella,este giró sobre sí mismo y estendiendo la pierna barrió el suelo,derribando al jugador que empezó a aullar de dolor y recuperando la pelota. Finalmente tuvo que ser sustituido y entró Timmy en su lugar. De nuevo el esferico para la Royal

-Esto ya no es divertido,acabemos de una vez ¡Tempestad oscura!- El jugador estrella de la Royal cojió el Balón y lo remató hacia el cielo,donde se había formado unas nubes oscuras que soltaban rayos,el balón cayó entonces envuelto en estos rayos y lo remató antes de caer al suelo,el balón se dirigió hacia la porteria del Raimon,Timmy se interpuso a la trayectoria del balón en una desesperada por detener el tiro y acabó derribado en el suelo con serias heridas. La pelota siguió avanzando por el campo y entró dentro de la porteria antes de que Tony,el portero, pudiese moverse.

-Gooooool,un nuevo gol de la Royal. Impresionante tiro del maximo goleador de la Liga Max.

-¡Timmy!-Nick se acercó al jugador que se retorcía de dolor en la hierba,se agachó a su lado y le agarró la mano mientras le atendía las asistencias.

-Ya te lo he dicho,rindete,no podeis hacer nada contra nosotros- Nick se levantó en silencio. Tenía razón la diferencia era demasiado grande y encima podía poner en peligro a los jugadores que quedaban.

-Capitán- Exclamaron algunos preocupados,la cara de su capitán permanecía en las sombras.

-Nos rendimos,no podemos jugar con un jugador menos en el campo- El 9 cayó de rodillas sobre el césped mientras empezaba a llorar de rabia ¡Maldita seá si fuesen más fuertes esto no hubiera pasado! Su rival empezó a reir

-Has tomado una buena decisión-El 10 se fue a su banqullo mientras su entrenador le miraba con cara de satisfacción.

Meil quedó muy sorprendido asique eso era lo que había pasado,de verdad tenía que haber estado allí. Se sentía culpable pero ya no podía hacer nada,ahora debían concentrarse en el ultimo partido,ya ajustarían cuentas más tarde

-Es... Es cierto que ha sido una derrota dura,pero no debemos dejar que nos afecte,debemos recuperarnos lo antes posible e intentar vencer en el ultimo partido,con esfuerzo podremos lograrlo,no debemos deprimirnos- Meil intentaba animar al lateral,pero este empezó a llorar

-Eso es lo de menos,otras veces hemos conseguido salir adelante con derrotas así,pero ya no podemos. Esta vez varios jugadores han caido lesionados y ahora solo quedan 10 en el equipo,no podemos jugar el siguiente partido si nos falta un jugador. Esto ha acabado para nosotros- Meil sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba delante suya. Esta vez parecía que todo estaba acabado de verdad. Pero no,debía hacer algo,debía delvolverle lo que este equipo le había dado y eso era mucho.


	6. Chapter 5: Una ultima oportunidad

**Capitulo 5: Una ultima oportunidad. Dejame jugar al fútbol**

Una vez más,Meil se encontraba entrenando en el campo,sin embargo había una difencia con las otras veces,era la primera vez que podía hacerlo en horario de entrenamiento normal del equipo,o por lo menos el solo. Tres días habían pasado desde el partido de la Royal y nadie había venido al entrenamiento durante esos días. La cosa no pintaba bien,tenían el ultimo partido de liga ese fin de semana y si no ganaban,todo habría terminado. ¿Terminado? No,no podía acabar así,no podían perder por que les faltaba un jugador,no podían perder por que nadie quería jugar,debían ganar el partido a cualquier precio y Meil lo sabía. Pero las palabras de su capitán habían sido tan duras en el hospital...

/

Trás intentar animar a Timmy varias veces sin mucho exito,Meil decidió irse a casa,sin embargo a la salida del hospital se encontró con Nick que estaba apoyado sobre la pared del edificio. Por su mirada no parecía nada contento,pero aun así Meil se acercó a hablar con él.

-Timmy me ha contado lo que ha pasado,ahora debemos ser fuertes- Nick,no dijo nada,solo se giró y le miró lleno de rabia

-Bien,por fin te has enterado de lo que de verdad debería importante,aunque ya da igual,todo ha acabado.

-No,no todo esta perdido,aún nos queda un ultimo partido y debemos luchar hasta el final- El capitán sonrió amargamente

-Sabía que eras estupido pero nunca pensé que tanto- El español le agarró de la camiseta en un arrebato de ira

-¡Cómo te atreves!

-¡Escuchame bien!¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos ir allí a jugar con uno menos y que quedemos en ridiculo?!- Meil le soltó trás oir estas palabras- Te puedo asegurar que yo quiero más que nadie al equipo,como capitán te aseguro que daría lo que fuera por salvar al Raimon. Pero soy realista,todo ha acabado,este es el fin del Raimon y no podemos hacer nada- Empezó a caminar dandole la espalda al 15 que permanecía en silencio

-¿Es así como quieres que recuerden al Raimon?- Nick se detuvo- Un equipo que era conocido por su espiritu de lucha recordado como los cobardes que no asistieron al ultimo partido.¡No! Yo no acepto eso y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados,si hace falta jugaré yo solo,pero no pienso dejar que el equipo seá recordado así y a ti como capitán tampoco debería darte igual- El chico pudo ver como el 9 temblaba intentando contener su ira ante tales palabras y esperaba que se diera la vuelta,pero solo se despidió con el brazo y empezó a andar

-Buena suerte entonces- Pudó oir mientras se alejaba. Todo había acabado por ahora y Meil también se marchó,pero de lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta es de que alguien más estaba escuchando la conversación que acababan de tener ambos jugadores,Kari se había acercado al ver a los jugadores y se había quedado escuchando al oir como discutían,sin duda todo eso tenía mala pinta

/

La pelota chocó de nuevo contra la red de la porteria,hoy tampoco parecía que nadie fuese a ir al entrenamiento,lentamente se acercó a por la pelota y cuando la cojió se quedó parado,detrás del arco estaba Kari que solamente le miraba. Pasaron varios segundos en los que nadie dijo nada,hasta que Meil se giró con la pelota ignorando a la chica

-Lo siento- Se detuvo y volvió a girarse,la chica continuó hablando- Me fui llorando sin decirte nada,debía habertelo contado.

-No,no tienes que disculparte si yo hubiera estado allí me hubiera enterado de todo- Dijo él con una sonrisa,la chica se la devolvió y se acercó hasta él que permanecía inmovil

- He hablado con el resto de jugadores y ninguno parece dispuesto a jugar el siguiente partido- Al oir estas palabras el chico volvió a moverse recojiendo los balones que había por el suelo

-Quizás si fueses tú a hablar con ellos...- Meil sonrió

-¿Y crees que a mí me harían caso? Para ellos no importo,no les importa que les haya estado apoyando,no les importa que les haya ayudado,lo unico que soy para ellos es el chico que no vino al partido contra la Royal- Se detuvo al lado de la cesta mientras guardaba las pelotas, por un instante parecía que su mirada había cambiado pero no,debía volver a ser él de antes

- Solo estan dolidos por lo ocurrido. Debes demostrarles que pueden confiar en ti,ve a hablar con ellos y seguro que cambían de opinión- La chica le ofreció una pelota para que la guardase,el chico se quedó mirandola,a pesar de todo estaba sonriendo y quizás él también debía volver a sonreir,no se había dado cuenta pero aquel partido también le había afectado igual que al resto y la chica le había echo abrir los ojos,¿por qué no podía él hacer sonreir al resto del equipo?

-Esta bien hablaré con ellos- Cojió la pelota y la guardó en la cesta- Ya es tarde,creo que es hora de volver a casa ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Le preguntó a la chica,esta se sonrojó un poco,no sabía muy bien por qué pero lo hizo y solo pudó asentir con la cabeza. A medida que echaban a andar por la calle y la chica se encontraba cerca de Meil su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza,sin embargo este no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

/

Al día siguiente tal y como había dicho fue a hablar con los jugadores,pero nunguno parecía cambiar de idea

-Lo siento pero no pienso ir yo solo si no van los demás- Le dijo Dan

-Aunque fuesemos todos solo seriamos 10 aunque bueno seguro que solo lo haces para poder jugar tú y así ser 11- Dijo Diler y así uno a uno los 10 jugadores le fueron contestando que no,pero el capitán fue de nuevo el más duro

-¿Todavia sigues con lo mismo? ¿Por qué no quieres entender que todo se ha acabado? Dejanos en paz y olvidate del equipo- Nick seguía molesto con el chico,¿por qué nunca se rendía?¿De dónde venía su fuerza?

-Te lo vuelvo a decir,no permitiré que el equipo quede recordado como el equipo de los cobardes- Otra vez esas palabras,cuando se lo dijo en el hospital había estado rondando la cabeza de Nick y ahora se lo había vuelto a decir- Si ninguno quereis jugar entonces buscaré a nuevos jugadores por mi cuenta- Se marchó decidido. Al día siguiente fue al instituto con un cártel que decía ``Se buscan nuevos jugadores para el equipo de fútbol´´ Estuvo con el durante toda la mañana intentado que alguien se unierá pero nadie quería formar parte del equipo. Algunos jugadores habían estado siguiendo sus pasos para ver qué tal le iva,ya que en el fondo no querían avandonar el equipo

-Se esta esforzando mucho- Comentó el portero,Tony,todos asintieron ante sus palabras

-Mañana es el partido,¿crees que irá el solo si no encuentra a nadie?- Preguntó Diler

-Es probable...

-¡Debería daros vegüenza!- Todos se giraron para ver a Kari a su espalda- Él es el unico que esta intentando hacer algo por el equipo y vosotros aqui,puede que esa seá la razón por la que nuestro equipo no ha podido ganar ningún partido hasta ahora,hos falta espíritu de lucha,quizás Meil valla mañana al partido,pero no irá solo yo también iré y si hace falta jugaré- Los jugadores agacharon la cabeza,la chica tenía razón,cómo podían estar de brazos cruzados mientras ese chico se esforzaba tanto,aunque ya erá demasiado tarde,no había nada que hacer...

/

Meil se pusó la camisa con el dorsal 15 y se preparó para dirigirse al campo del Raimon,tal vez sería el unico en ir y seguramente no le dejarían jugar a él solo contra el equipo rival,pero al menos el equipo no quedaría como un cobarde. No tardó mucho en llegar al campo,pero para sorpresa suya no era el unico,todos los jugadores que no estaban lesionados estaban en el campo,incluyendo algunos lesionados que se encontraban en las gradas. El entrenador hablaba con los jugadores indicandoles dónde debían jugar pero estos al ver a Meil se giraron y le miraron sonrientes

-Ha...Habeis venido todos- Dijo incapaz de hablar correctamente de la emoción

-Si,después de lo que nos dijistes para no venir- Dijo Diler

-No es que seamos los mejores pero si debemos perder al menos que sea jugando- Tony levantó el puño esperando que el resto lo hiciera pero fue el unico e inmediatamente volvió a bajarlo. Entoces el capitán dio un paso al frente poniendose delante del jugador. Estaba muy serio y todos los jugadores perdieron la sonrisa quedandose todo en silencio. Pasaron algunos incomodos segundos pero entonces el jugador estendió el brazo a la vez que sonreía. Meil también sonrió y ambos chocaron las manos quedando sus brazos como si estuviesen echando un pulso.

-Puede que el equipo acabe aqui,pero no quedaremos como unos cobardes,gracias por enseñarme que hay que luchar hasta el final y llegaremos juntos a ese fin pase lo que pase- Los del equipo también sonrieron y ambos jugadores se soltaron. El resultado del partido aún no se sabía pero estaba claro que iva a ser un partido que jamás olvidarían.


	7. Chapter 6: Raimon vs Insect parte I

Bueno después de mucho tiempo aquí esta la conti. La verdad me vinieron ganas de continuar y una gran parte del capitulo ya lo había echo en el pasado, he evolucionado algo creo desde entonces pero espero que no se note mucho la diferencia de lo escrito antes y de lo de ahora:

**Capitulo 6: El ultimo partido. Raimon contra Insect parte 1**

-Bienvenidos al ultimo partido de liga. El Raimon se lo juega todo en este encuentro y se enfrenta al Insect, el penultimo equipo de la liga. Si pueden ganar un partido es este-Comentaba el incansable Chester Horse nieto mientras los jugadores se preparaban para salir al campo

-No estes tan seguro, es cierto que el Insect no es que sea uno de los equipos más fuertes de la liga, sin embargo posee una formación de 4-3-3 bien estructurada y además cuenta con otro factor a su favor. A pesar de no poseer técnicas demasiado poderosas es cierto que todos sus integrantes las conocen y eso a un equipo como el Raimon que no posee ninguna puede causarle serios problemas. En cuanto al Raimon no esta en su mejor momento después del partido contra la Royal cuenta con serias bajas y ha sido un milagro que haya podido recuperarse a tiempo, aunque lo ha echo gracias a la aparición de un jugador que todavia no ha debutado en competición- Hablaba Jude que se encontraba como siempre al lado del comentarista, hizo una pausa mientras miraba al banquillo del que, hace tiempo, fue su equipo. Todos estaban reunidos hablando -Mmmm es ese chico, tiene algo que me resulta familiar. Quizás debería ayudar al Raimon... No, no puedo abandonar ahora mi puesto de comentarista, no hasta que acabe la liga- Volvió en si y continuó hablando- En cualquier caso el partido promete ser emocionante.

En el campo todos se llevaron una sorpresa ante lo que había dicho Meil

-¿Cambiar la formación?- Repitió Tokimo, el entrenador del equipo. Era una locura cambiarla antes de un partido sin haberla preparado o entrenado y más la difícil formación que el chico quería probar

-Si salimos con un 4-4-2 no tendremos posibilidades, solo podremos ganar si cambiamos la formación y la mejor formación que podemos probar es la del 4-3-2-1 quizás parezca difícil pero esta formación permite tener rápidamente 6 jugadores al ataque o todos a la defensa dependiendo de lo que se necesite, pero para ello dos jugadores del equipo deben llevar a acabo a la perfección los cambios del ataque a la defensa. Estos jugadores son el que se encuentre en la primera linea, es decir el punta y el otro jugador es el que se encuentra en medio de la linea de 3 o un centrocampista defensivo, este es el puesto que me gustaría ocupar en este partido si todos estais de acuerdo- Los jugadores asintieron ante las palabras del Español

-Espera, aquí el entrenador soy yo y yo decido dónde juegas. Además yo digo que vamos a salir con un 4-4-2 y punto- Los jugadores miraron al entrenador, ¿qué le pasaba? estaba claro que la idea de Meil era mejor que la suya pero seguía empeñado en esa estúpida y debil formación

- ¿El entrenador? Ahora eres el entrenador pero no has venido a ni un solo entrenamiento del equipo y casi nunca das ordenes desde la banda. ¿Seguro que quieres que ganemos algún partido?- Todos se sorprendieron de las duras palabras que acababa de decirle el número 15 al entrenador. Kari le miró, su mirada era distinta de la de ayer, era la que tanto había llamado su atención desde que le conoció, era la mirada del guerrero.

-¿Co-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Bah, ya da igual total vamos a perder este partido de todas formas asique elegir, si le haceis caso a este chico abandono el equipo, pero si me haceis caso estoy dispuesto a ir a hablar con el presidente de la junta para que os dé otra oportunidad si perdemos el partido- Los jugadores se miraron unos a otros en silencio, a pesar de que no era un entrenador modelo tenían la oportunidad de seguir jugando si convencía al presidente, además no era seguro que la formación de Meil funcionase. Los jugadores seguían indecisos pero parecía que el entrenador era quien iba a ganar la discusión cuando Nick dió un paso al frente. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a su capitán

-Para mi no hay ninguna duda, alguien quien da ya un partido por perdido antes de jugarlo, que ni siquiera se molesta en entrenar a sus jugadores y para tenerlos bajo su control necesita prometerles cosas que quizás no cumpla. ¡Jamás podrá ser entrenador del Raimon! Nunca hay que rendirse, eso lo aprendí de Meil y para mí él es el que debe conducirnos a la victoria. Asique como capitán y portavoz te comunico que estas fuera del equipo, puedes quedarte si quieres en este partido pero después no te molestes en ir a los entrenamientos- Nick sonreía y su mirada era parecida a la del otro jugador que le miraba sonriente. El entrenador se quedó sorpendido ante la rebelión de sus jugadores.

-¡Malditos desagradecidos! ¡Sin mí no conseguireis nada, me marchó pero algún día volveremos a vernos las caras y esta vez como enemigos!- Apretó los puños con rabia mientras abandonaba el campo y se sentaba en el banquillo deseando ver cómo el equipo perdía.

-Gracias por apoyarme- Dijo Meil poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del 9, este sonrió

-No, gracias a ti por abrirme los ojos y devolverme las ganas de luchar. Yo jugaré de punta asique juntos dirigiremos al equipo a la victoria.- Meil sonrió, mientras se preparaba para dar indicaciones a sus compañeros, el partido estaba a punto de empezar y todos debían saber lo que tenían que hacer.

-Parece que algo ha pasado en el banquillo del Raimon- Pensaba el antiguo estratega del Raimon al ver al entrenador sentarse solo.

-¿Qué te parece el nuevo jugador del Raimon, crees que puede darnos problemas?- Preguntaba el número 3 un chico con el pelo corto y con una estraña diadema en el pelo con antenas al número 10, el capitán del Insect. Un jugador de talla normal con ojos azules y el pelo imitando el cuerno de un escarabajo. Ambos estaban al borde del campo y miraban al jugador que seguía dando explicaciones al resto

-Seguro que es igual de inútil que los otros o incluso más, por algo no habrá jugado ningún partido con su equipo, no te preocupes Chin y ocupate de la defensa

-Como quieras Bug

-El partido ya va a comenzar, los jugadores salen al campo y se preparan para que de inicio el partido, sacará el Insect. ¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! La formación del Raimon ha cambiado completamente, ¿será esta una nueva estrategia del entrenador para ganar el partido?- Chester dió la nueva alineación.

-No. Al entrenador del Raimon no se le puede haber ocurrido esta formación, nunca había visto algo así. Es parecida a la formación del Montain pero sus lineas estaban juntas, como en un bloque, estos dejan espacios entre las lineas, pero ¿para qué? Si esto no es idea del entrenador debe de haber sido ese chico. Creo que ya se quien es, me suena haberle visto en otros partidos pero como gerente, ¿por qué juega ahora?- Jude permanecía envuelto en sus pensamientos mientras el equipo se preparaba para sacar.

-Da igual la formación que tengais, no podreis ganarnos- Dijo el capitán del insect para después girarse a sus compañeros-¡Chicos tenemos que marcar al menos 4 goles para demostrar cuanto hemos mejorado este año!- Todos los jugadores gritaron sí a la vez.

-Te tragarás tus palabras- Pensaba Nick que se encontraba delante de Bug. El arbitro pitó y dio inicio el partido. Rápidamente los tres delanteros del Insect se lanzaron al ataque, Nick apareció delante del capitán que tenía el balón.

-Vamos a divertirnos ¡Regate Saltamontes!- El capitán cogió el balón con los tobillos y pegó un colosal salto que le permitió pasar por encima de Nick fácilmente, este solo pudó ver como Bug avanzaba

-¡Defensa!- Gritó Meil indicando con los brazos que fueran hacia atrás, todos los jugadores empezaron a moverse, debían hacerlo al unisolo para cubrir bien los espacios pero era más difícil de lo que parecía

-¿Defensa? No me digas que los espacios son para...-Pensaba Jude pero en el campo los jugadores se hacían un lio no lograban ponerse en el sitio que debían rompiendo las lineas

-¿Y para esto cambiais la formación?- Con una serie de pases entre los delanteros consiguieron pasar las lineas hasta la defensa,el balón volvió al número 10

-Debían de haberme echo caso, esto es lo que pasa por querer jugar por su cuenta- Comentó el entrenador con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara.

-Callate- Le contestó con cierto enfado la gerente del Raimon mientras seguía el juego.

-Aqui esta el primero- Dijo y se dispusó a tirar pero alguien apareció delante de él como una sombra

-Antes tendrás que pasarme a mí- Los rayos del sol hacían brillar el número 15 en su espalda

-Eso no será problema. ¡Regate Saltamontes!- De nuevo se pusó el esférico en los tobillos y saltó con él, pero antes de encontrarse a una altura por encima de la cabeza de Meil, este también saltó y le hizo una entrada en el aire, quitandole el balón y haciendole caer al suelo.

-¡Imposible!- Fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras el otro jugador se llevaba el balón

-¡Impresionante jugada del 15 que salva a su equipo cuando ya parecía que el gol era inevitable!- Chester estaba euforico ante la acción de Meil

-¡Ataque!- Indicó el jugador, cosa que también hizo Nick a los que se encontraban directamente detrás de él y empezaron a correr hacia la porteria.

-Creo que ya entiendo cómo funcina su formación- Pensó Jude mientras contemplaba el juego

-¡Recuperar el balón!- Ordenó Bug e inmediatamente un jugador se lanzó a por Meil mientras avanzaba superando la mitad del campo

-¡Mandibulas de Hormiga!- Se lanzó de lado separando las piernas y pareciendo estas las mandibulas de una hormiga y las cerró justo encima de la pelota simulando el movimiento de estas, pero Meil saltó con destreza por encima de él mientras mantenía el balón y seguía avanzando superando con facilidad la supertécnica del jugador del Insect

-¡Tuya capitán, marca!- Dijo y lanzó un tremendo pase al jugador que controló con el pecho.

-Meil...¿Desde cuando es tan bueno? Si antes no sabía ni patear una pelota- Se giró pero tenía a un defensa encima y este le quitó el balón en un descuido

-¡Rápido defensa!- Gritó ahora el cápitan y número 9, algunos jugadores intentaron hacer caso al delantero pero otros entraron a por el balón y fueron superados con algunos pases

-¡Ahora que no esta el 15, pasamela!- El capitán pedía el balón y Chin se lo mandó con un pase muy bonito, pero antes de que pudiese recibirle y apareciendo de la nada de nuevo, Meil cortó el balón con un espectacular salto.

-¡No puede ser, ¡¿cómo a podido cruzar el campo tan rápido?!- El capitán intentó alcanzar al jugador que de nuevo corría hacia el medio del campo

-¡Impresionante de nuevo el 15 del Raimon, recorriendo todo el campo para cortar ese pase!

-Ahora veras- Bug empezó a alcanzar al jugador que de repente se detuvo en seco, el 10 le superó pero cuando quisó darse la vuelta Meil le lanzó el balón entre las piernas y continuó avanzando, tras regatearle con el bonito caño.

-¡Ataque!- De nuevo lanzó un magnifico pase que esta vez controló Diler con el pecho, pero un defensa logró quitarsela de una entrada despejando por la banda aunque el balón rebotó en él antes de salir, por fin había un momento de respiro para los jugadores. Todos miraron a Meil, era increible como aquel patoso jugador se había convertido en alguien tan bueno, ¿cómo lo había echo? Era sorprendete verle jugar y por primera vez los jugadores del Raimon parecían tener posibilidades de ganar un encuentro. ¿Sería esta la primera vez en dos años? Bueno por lo menos iban a luchar hasta el final. El jugador del Insect con el dorsal 7 cogió la pelota y se dispusó a sacar, pasó el balón al jugador con el número 6 que inmediatamente pasó hacia delante recibiendola el 9.

-¡Aquí!- Indicó el capitán mientras hacía un desmarque en profundidad entre los defensas del Raimon.

-¡Defensa!- Gritaron tanto Meil como Nick, pero de nuevo la desorganización reinó entre los jugadores que no se ponían de acuerdo y un enorme espacio se formó por la zona donde entraba Bug.

-¡Tuya!- Golpeó con rabia el balón mientras sobrevolaba las cabezas de todos los jugadores, esta vez parecía que nadie podría evitar el desastre, pero otra vez apareciendo de la nada, Meil cortó el balón con la cabeza y lo controló con la rodilla.

-¡Me estas empezando a enfadar, recuperar el balón!- Rugió furioso de nuevo el dorsal 10 mientras dos jugadores iban a por el 15. Ambos se tiraron al suelo haciendo un barrido pero el jugador del Raimon saltó entre ambos regateandoles.

-¡Menudo jugador el dorsal 15! No podemos comprender cómo este equipo ha podido dejarle en el banquillo tantos partidos- Comentó Chester mientras veía como el jugador mandaba otro magnifico pase a su capitán.

-Es cierto, yo tampoco logró entenderlo.- Pensaba Jude mientras veía al jugador desplazarse, la luz del sol daba de lleno en el campo creando un tiempo idela para jugar- Meil... Su sola presencia en el campo ya ha cambiado el rumbo del partido, tiene esa aura que desprenden los grandes jugadores, quizás él podría ser lo que estoy buscando-

-¡Atención jugada peligrosa del Insect que pilla desprevenido al Raimon!- Los gritos del comentarista que tenía al lado volvieron a despertar al antiguo capitán de la Royal.

-¡Maldición!- Se quejó Nick, acababa de dar la orden de defensa pero nadie le había echo caso, ahora Bug tenía el balón y avanzaba solo- Estaba claro que era demasiado bonito. ¿El Raimon ganando? Imposible- El capitán golpeó el césped lleno de rabia. A su vez el jugador del equipo contrario continuó corriendo superando a un defensa.

-Bien creo que ahora si que lo lograré, ya no esta ese pesado de Meil- Miró a su espalda para fijarse que el otro jugador estaba en el medio del campo y le sacaba por lo menos 30m de ventaja.- Este es gol-

-¡Defensa!- Gritó de nuevo Meil en un desesperado intento por que alguien salvará al equipo. Su orden pareció tener algo de exito ya que Bob y Dan aparecieron delante de Bug.

-¡Quitar de en medio! ¡Regate Saltamontes!- De nuevo pusó el balón en sus tobillos y con otro magnifico salto pasó por encima de ambos jugadores, continuó corriendo mientras miraba hacia atrás sonriente- Este es el primero- Pero al girarse para mirar hacia delante se encontró con el pecho de otro jugador y ambos cayeron al suelo

- No...No es posible...¿Cómo?- Es lo único que pudó decir mientras veía como una vez más el 15 se llevaba la pelota delante de sus ojos.

-¡Asombroso, realmente asombroso el esfuerzo del 15 que ha conseguido recorrer una vez más todo el campo para recuperar la pelota! ¡Nunca había visto algo así!- Chester casi parecía que iba a comerse el micro, incluso Jude parecía sorprendido del carrerón que había dado Meil.

-Increible, Meil perdona por no haberte dado una oportunidad antes- Dijo Nick mientras se desmarcaba hacia arriba- Pero creo que ahora no es momento para eso.

-No hay duda de que es un jugador increible pero él solo no podrá ganar el partido. Me he dado cuenta de su táctica. Es una formación muy buena pero también muy difícil. Dejan espacios entre lineas para poder cubrirlos en el momento oportuno y así anticiparse a sus rivales. Dos jugadores controlan el juego el punta y el mediocentro defensivo. Cuando ambos dan la orden de ataque y tienen el balón, la linea de 3 del medio del campo la de 2 que esta delante de esa y el propio punta suben teniendo arriba 6 hombres, por el contrario si pierden el balón y gritan defensa todas las lineas tienen que ir hacia atrás y así pueden contar rápidamente con los 10 hombres de campo en defensa. Es una formación que requiere mucha compenetración, ¿cómo se le habrá ocurrido a ese chico?- Pensó el estratega mientras veía como una vez más el Raimon perdía el balón.

-Tuya- El 7 del Insect mandó el balón hacia su 9 pero antes de eso y como ya era costumbre durante todo el partido Meil cortó el pase despejando hacia la banda.

-Otra vez él- El 7 apretó con rabia los puños mientras veía como ese jugador impedía que su equipo consiguiese hacerse con el triunfo

-¡Vamos equipo!- Animó el 15 mientras el Insect se preparaba para sacar de lateral.

-¡El Raimon esta haciendo un explendido partido, no dejan que el Insect tire a porteria!- Narró Chester mientras el juego se ponía en marcha de nuevo

-Sin embargo no creo que puedan ganar este partido.

-¡¿Cómo?! -Dijo sorprendido Chester

- Esta claro que gracias a Meil de momento no pueden pasar, pero si te fijas esta haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para ello. Cada vez que da una orden las lineas no consiguen juntarse en defensa y eso le esta obligando a correr por todo el campo para recuperar el balón- Jude tenía razón, a cada orden que daban tanto Meil como Nick los jugadores respondían de forma incorrecta, algunas veces subían cuando no debían, otras entraban en vez de bajar a defender y otras simplemente formaban mal las lineas, estos continuos errores estaban dejando muchos espacios, pero sorprendetemente siempre aparecía Meil para taparlos, era increible la resistencia y rápidez que estaba demostrando en el juego.

-No podrá seguir así mucho tiempo, al final el cansancio acabará pasandole fáctura y cuando se quedé sin fuerzas el Raimon estará perdido, aunque... -Eso ultimo no lo dijo ya que parecía una locura, pero el propio Jude empezaba a pensar que Meil no solo no se estaba cansando sino que cada vez era más rápido.

El partido continuó su curso y el Insect siguió dominando la situación; sin embargo cada ataque era cortado por Meil que a cada instante parecía hacerse más veloz.

-¡Tira!- Dijo el 7 del Insect que había centrado a su capitán encimado por Dan. El 10 la golpeó al vuelo

-¡Atención esta vez parece que será gol!- El balón se dirigió hacia una de las escuadras mientras el portero dio un pequeño salto cayendo inmediatamente al suelo, el gol era de nuevo cantado pero como otras tantas veces Meil apareció para impedir la tragedia, de una patada lanzó el balón al aire y después con mucho estilo lo controló con el pecho.

-¡Ya me tienes harto!- El 10 intentó quitarle el balón con una dura entrada pero Meil pasó el balón a Dan antes de que llegará y le saltó echando a correr hacia campo rival, después el 14 se la devolvió.

-¡Fijaros en eso! ¡Juraría que el jugador ahora es más rápido que cuando comenzó el partido!- Tenía razón era difícil de creer pero el jugador corría como el propio viento para poder mantener el equipo a flote. El primer tiempo siguió pasando, los jugadores seguían sin ponerse de acuerdo y las ocasiones del Insect continuaron llegando, sin embargo y contra todo pronostico Meil no solo continuó a ese ritmo sino que aumentó enormemente su velocidad, ahora era tan rápido que incluso sus botas echaban humo, literalmente.

-Es increible, este jugador parece que no tiene limite, lo que no entendemos es porqué sus talones parecen echar humo- Dijo Chester mientras el Insect tenía la ultima posesión del primer tiempo, Jude llevaba un buen rato contemplando el juego sin decir palabra.

-Yo sé perfectamente porqué ocurre eso, estoy seguro de que ese jugador puede sacar partido de eso, puede crear algo nuevo. Pero ya tendrá tiempo, de momento. ¡Deben aguantar el primer tiempo sin encajar gol, su equipo lo necesita!- Jude estaba solo pensando pero desprendía mucha tensión, él no quería que ese equipo desaparecierá. A su vez en el campo algo estaba pasando los jugadores del Insect se pasaban el balón uno a otro mientras Meil corría persiguiendo y presionaba, estaba corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo la pelota mientras él intentaba un desesperado intento por recuperarla.

-¡Como corre!- Dijo el 7 pasandola al 3 un segundo antes de que Meil llegará

-Casi- El jugador corrió entonces hacia Chin.

-¡Que viene!- Al primer toque la pasó hacia el medio del campo donde la recibió el 5.

-Meil...- Se le escapó al capitán del Raimon mientras veía el enorme esfuerzo que estaba realizando el jugador de su equipo, sus ojos brillaban con rabia a la vez que sabía que él no estaba haciendo nada por el equipo y era otro el que estaba manteniendo vivo el partido- ¡Maldita sea si fuese mejor jugador podría ayudarle!- Dijo apretando con rabia los puños mientras un grito llamó su atención.

-¡Defensa!- El grito de Meil pudo ser escuchado por todos los jugadores que estaban viendo embobados sus carreras mientras el esférico se dirigía hacia Bug.

-Es la ultima jugada del primer tiempo ¿conseguirán marcar?- Dijo nervioso Chester que ya incluso había cogido el micro y lo tenía entre las manos lleno de emoción.

-Por supuesto- Respondío orgulloso el capitán del Insect como si supiera que el comentarista podía oirle mientras cogía el balón y encaraba a la defensa, esta intentó frenarle pero con algunos regates se deshizo de ella.

-¡Ahora vereis como se juega al fútbol!- Se preparó para tirar pero una vez más y seguido de una extraña nube de humo que desprendían sus botas, Meil se pusó delante suya.

-¡Esta vez no conseguirás pararme! ¡Cornada del Escarabajo!- Golpeó al balón con la punta del pie, este se vio en vuelto en una luz azul a la vez que parecía formar la base de un cuerno de escarabajo rinoceronte.

-¡Ese es la supertécnica del capitán del Insect!- El balón llevaba una fuerza endiablada pero Meil saltó a por el intentando detenerlo con la rodilla

-¡No puedo dejar que pase!- Intentó pararlo pero el tiro era tan fuerte que empezó a echarle hacia atrás la pierna y consiguió desviarla haciendo que quedará boca abajo.

- ¡Aquí el primero!- Se burló Bug cantando ya el gol pero mientras caía de espaldas Meil levantó la pierna contraria haciendo una especie de chilena y tocó lo justo para desviar el disparo hacia arriba.

-¡Increible Meil de nuevo con una espectacular jugada salva a su equipo al borde del descanso!- Chester aplaudió la jugada mientras Jude miraba con la boca abierta.

-La jugada le ha salido por pura suerte, pero aún así ha sido maravilloso- El jugador cayó contra el suelo duramente mientras el balón fue botando acercandose peligrosamente una vez más al 10

-¡Maldición, pero ahora no podrás detenerlo!- Tenía razón, no podría recuperarse a tiempo, ya estaba preparado para entrar en contacto con el esférico de nuevo cuando Diler en el ultimo segundo metió el pie despejando hacia la banda y el arbitro pitó el final del primer tiempo

-Lo... ¡Lo he conseguido!- Gritó el jugador con el dorsal 7 feliz de haber salvado a su equipo, Meil se levantó del suelo y se pusó de rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente y se llevaba la mano al corazón, casi no podía más y sabía que si se ponía en pie lo más seguro es que se derrumbaría sobre el terreno de juego por el cansancio.

-¡Maldito mocoso me esta dejando en ridículo!- Rugió el entrenador furioso de ver como ese jugador había conseguido salvar al equipo en el primer tiempo, por su parte Kari abandonó el banquillo y fue corriendo a ayudar al dorsal 15, ella lo sabía, sabía que Meil era lo que el equipo necesitaba y estaba ayudando en gran medida a todos. En el campo el resto lo celebraba de buena manera, no habían ganado pero era la primera vez en eso dos años que en el primer tiempo no encajaban ni un gol.

-No sé de qué se alegran si todavía queda mucho por jugar, bah- Gruñó el dorsal 10 del Insect mientras el resto de jugadores se retiraban hacia su banquillo.

- Es cierto aún no hemos ganado, no hemos encajado ningún gol pero así no podremos ganar, de todas formas hemos jugado un primer buen tiempo- Sonriendo de forma arrogante el número 9 se fue también hacia su banquillo, todavía quedaba mucho por jugar y si seguían jugando con ese ritmo, tal vez podrían incluso hacerse con el triunfo. Todo dependía de lo que él y Meil pudieran hacer en ese segundo tiempo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Y aquí termina el capitulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Bueno creo que no esta mal, en fin os dejo algunas preguntas:

-¿Creen que el Raimon conseguirá ganar?

-¿Para qué quiere Jude a Meil? ¿ Es el número 15 un buen estratega?

-¿Ha dependido demasiado el equipo de Meil en todo el primer tiempo?¿Nick debería hacer algo?

-Y la ultima ¿Porqué creen que las botas de Meil echaban humo al final del primer tiempo?

Muchas gracias por leerlo y si podeis dejar una review mejor, anda que no os cuesta nada XD


End file.
